


Haikyuu!! Imagines

by aanxiousangel, C Seraph (aanxiousangel)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Creatures, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, LGBT+, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, POV, Sex, Threesomes, haikyuu!! - Freeform, honestly it's whatever i have come to mind, magic sometimes, mature - Freeform, more to come - Freeform, supernatural stuff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanxiousangel/pseuds/aanxiousangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanxiousangel/pseuds/C%20Seraph
Summary: 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮 𝐀𝐜𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐲.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Azumane Asahi/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Haiba Alisa/Original Female Character(s), Haiba Lev/Original Female Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Kindaichi Yuutarou/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kyoutani Kentarou/Original Female Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Male Characters(s), Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Semi Eita/Original Female Character(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Original Female Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintaro/Original Female Character(s), Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Original Female Character(s), Tanaka Saeko/Original Female Character(s), Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s), Terushima Yuuji/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s), Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 [𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞] 𝐀𝐜𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐲.

* * *

Welcome, Haikyu!! cuties! I'll mostly add along to this for updates, things I need to clarify, etc. I'm not really sure what I'll do with this intro :)! Basically, it's a bunch of imagines (mostly with original female characters.) It's not my first works of fiction, but it is my first time posting my work on AO3.

Ciao! Seraph [09152020]

* * *

 **To clarify some things:**  
I take requests through private messengers as I have stated in the "chapter" after this one. School is also still apart of my daily life online at the moment so it takes up a lot of my time lately, meaning it's super hard for me to remember the imagines and prompts I come up with in my brain. I should make it clearer that I don't do characters unless I know their personality and have seen them interact (in the anime [I can't find a good place to read the manga sadly]).  
Social media accounts are listed ahead including Twitters, Tumblrs, TikTok even. I'm writing multiple unfinished Tetsuro Kuroo imagines lately as well.

See ya!  
Seraph [11/04/2020]

* * *

**Update on my imagines:**

I have 41 unfinished/finished imagines in the vault. That vault would be my Wattpad account: @poutyprincessss. It's hard to get them finished with school and I can't figure out where I want to go with them. I want to expand my anime imagines, but Kuroo's my spot where I don't stop writing. It's always him. I really want to start writing Bakugou Katsuki imagines, but I have to watch more to get his personality under my belt. That goes for a lot of the characters I write about, haha. Anyways- I'll try posting a Kuroo imagine soon!

See ya~  
Seraph [11/04/2020]


	2. messy [ kuroo tetsurou ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick imagine of fem!reader with kuroo at movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **slightly unedited  
> i post on wattpad by: poutyprincessss. if seen on another account, help take it off- thanks!
> 
> aged-up characters: kuroo tetsurou, bokuto koutarou, keiji akaashi.  
> possible tw: horror movies, she/her pronouns, alcohol

"Y/N!" Kuroo shouted from the lounge area.

"KUROO!" She shouted back, laughing.

"HURRY YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

It was October and now time for their weekly movies. In October, it was Y/n's absolute favorite month. A classic. It was beautiful around and fantastically gory or paranormal movies came out. Since they loved their dear friend _so much_ , they put up with her sometimes crappy decorations every year. Sometimes it was arts and crafts and others were shipped from overseas. The coffee shops around the city brought their seasonal Pumpkin Spice drinks as well. At home, she tried to always keep her stash full of the stuff just for a comfort drink.

In their shared apartment, they did just about everything together. Cooked, cleaned, partied. While going to college, Y/n figured a split rent price would be easier than one whole flat to herself alone. Keiji and Bokuto shared the third room across the flat and Kuroo had been in the same part against Y/n's room. For work, Y/n worked at the coffee shop with more of their old high school friends and rivals. Back in their flat, Bokuto and Keiji actually gave her an idea to make Halloween themed snacks for some of their movie nights. "Y/n, you did amazing on these strawberries!" Bokuto bit into another one whole.

"Well," Y/n held up a tray, "Kuroo helped me. Also, we made these if you two don't have work tomorrow."

"What's that?" Bokuto peered at it hungrily.

"Shots," Y/n set it down on the coffee table and plopped next to Kuroo, "With alcohol. Take it easy, Bo."

Bokuto ate a bit too much because he had been tipsy by the movie finally being chosen. Eventually, before the movie actually ended, Keiji helped Bokuto to their room. Kuroo and Y/n were left alone, pressed against each other in the darkness of the end credits. Both having the alcohol nudge confidence into their nerves, Y/n felt the heat rise in the room. She got a chocolate-covered strawberry that had been colored black and took a careful bite. Kuroo swallowed hard, watching the juice slide down her chin and onto her neck.

"Kuroo!" Y/n panted, cupping the back of his head.

He licked a stripe up her neck, following the juice trail, "You eat messily."

In his eyes, there was a twinkle of mischief. She scoffed and turned to eat another. Instead of saying anything, Kuroo made her look at him and swiped his thumb over her lower lip slowly. That wolfish grin spread across his lips. She wanted to roll her eyes and laugh at his attempts to seduce her, but it didn't work. Kuroo was different tonight. Confidence lurked in him and she didn't want to let it go. Y/n's eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes. Noticing that, he laughed. It wasn't his genuine hyena laugh or a chuckle. It was low and made her defensive for no reason.

"Shut up," It came out as if she had been pouting.

"Come on, sweets," Kuroo smirked, "I thought you making it _so_ obvious you'd like to kiss me was... adorable."

"Then, kiss me, you idiot!" Without giving him a second to think, she cupped his face and kissed him.

Freely and deeply, she kissed him. Her tense posture relaxed, leaning closer to him. His hands cupped the back of her head and her back. Suddenly, there was something wet dripping on her face. Pulling away carefully, Y/n noticed he started to cry. Something in her chest tightened. There was something about this scene that killed her to see. It wasn't fake like in the movies. Kuroo did not attempt to hide how he cried softly, allowing the tears to fall.

"Kuroo?" Y/n murmured, sitting in his lap to get closer. "What's wrong? Did I do-"

"No." He inhaled, "It's not you."

"Then... what happened?"

"I finally kissed you. I've been waiting forever for that moment. Being slightly unsober and after a bloody horror movie isn't how I pictured it... But it reminds me of you. And how you love this shit so much. So, basically... Maybe, we can make Halloween our special day?"

"You mean anniversary, right?" Y/n exhaled a laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kuroo wrapped his arms around her. For a while, the pair stayed sitting on the couch and nuzzled against each other. Kuroo finally looked at her and laughed.

"If it was so easy, I wish I would have licked you sooner."

Y/n rolled her eyes and got off him, "Dirty, Tetsun. _Dirty, dirty, dirty._ "

"So, you admit you didn't like it?" Kuroo pouted, beginning to clean up the living room.

"I didn't!"

"So, you did!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

Soon, October thirty-first came and he asked her out in his silly matching costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you've enjoyed the first oneshot I felt like posting :) Please message any of my Tumblr to make requests:  
> \- lovelyinloveprincessss  
> \- lovelydeadprincessss  
> \- seraphs-end


End file.
